Anthem of the Angels
by tiger002
Summary: Stories tell of the heroes fighting to save the world, but they could not have succeeded without the help of the angels. Through their sins they would condemn many; through their atonement they would save the world. Song-fic


A/N: This is a song fic for Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin. This is the first song fic I've done like this, so I hope you like it. For those who don't know ToS but still read my stories, this one will be more confusing than most due to the implied time skips.

_White walls surround us__  
__No light will touch your face again__  
__Rain taps the window__  
__As we sleep among the dead_

Yuan Kai-fa stood in the basement of the tower of salvation, gazing up at the great seed as he had done so many times in the past. He lifted his eyes to the soul of the one he loved as drops of rain fell outside and echoed through the room. Stepping forward he lifted his hand up to Martel, just hoping that she could still hear him.

"Martel, I love you, with all my soul. I want nothing more than to be with you once more. If only I could give my own life to bring you back I would." The angel gazed down at the floor, knowing this was impossible. "This isn't what you would want though. You loved life and wanted nothing more to see people happy. You didn't deserve to die; you of all people should have kept living. When Mithos told me of his plan to bring you back, I told him I would do anything to help. The thought of holding you again cast away any logical objections my mind should have had." He knew he was rambling but he didn't care. The only one he wanted a response from couldn't. The lifeless angels maintaining the place knew to ignore his rants unless he gave them an order. "It ends now though. I know this isn't how you want to live, so I'll give you the eternal rest you so deserve. I don't want to have to fight Mithos and Kratos, but they aren't the friends I knew from so long ago. Just like before, we will save the world." Yuan looked into the great seed. "I promise." As he walked away, he could swear he felt Martel smile.

_Days go on forever__  
__But I have not left your side__  
__We can chase the dark together__  
__If you go then so will I_

It was over for the auburn haired seraph. He had tried with everything he had to protect those he loved from the wrath of cruxis. None of his pursuers could match the swordsman's power and technique. The assassins were dead before they had a chance to know what happened.

Kratos stared down at his blade, seeing the stains of blood that covered it. After all this time, ending a life of a mortal didn't faze him. The only exception was the women he had just killed. The angel fell to his knees and broke down in tears for the first time in a millennium. With his own hands, he had killed Anna. He was unable to protect his son. All he cared about was gone.

He hardly noticed the hand gently placed on his shoulder. "You okay Kratos?"

The angel turned and saw his old friend standing over him. "Mithos."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Kvar. I know you really loved her."

Kratos didn't know how to respond. Anna and Lloyd were dead, what reason did he have to keep going.

"We can go back to the way things were," Mithos said joyfully, "me, you, Yuan and Martel. Together we can make a greater world. Wouldn't that be great?"

At this point, Kratos didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he left Cruxis, but there was something in Mtihos' voice that made him want to hope again. He wasn't sure if it would even work, but perhaps he could go back to fighting for his old friend. Together they might be able to accomplish their goal.

_There is nothing left of you__  
__I can see it in your eyes__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels__  
__And say the last goodbye_

"Do you really believe that's what Martel would want?" Yuan asked, hoping he wouldn't he could show Mithos the logic behind his sister's wish.

"Of course, all we have to do is bring her back and she can tell us herself."

'Tell us herself, that would be wonderful,' Yuan thought. He couldn't get the one he loved off his mind. He knew if Mithos listened to him, Martel would be gone for good. Selfishly, that was the last thing he wanted, but he knew it was a living hell for her to carry on in that state. He had finally come to realize he had to let go, and show Mithos to do the same.

"She'd want us to make the world a better place, not like what we are doing with the Desians. People are dying out there."

"People are always dying," Mithos replied calmly, "Sadly in this revolution sacrificed must be made. Don't worry Yuan," he said putting his arm on his shoulder, "When we finally reach our goal, it will be a world without discrimination, and we'll all be together again. Isn't that what you truly want? I know that's what Martel would want, and I'll do anything to see her wish though."

Yuan could detect the venom in his friends last few words. He knew he couldn't convince him logically, and force wouldn't work with his former student being stronger than him. Even though he still looked the same, it wasn't the same Mithos that stood before him so many years ago.

_Cold light above us__  
__Hope fills the heart__  
__And fades away__  
__Skin white as winter__  
__As the sky returns to gray_

Kratos stood overlooking on the highest point in Hima, staring at the tower of salvation. He knew what tomorrow would hold for the group. If everything went as planned, Colette would complete the angel transformation, and be taken to Mithos, to be the new body for Martel. Sylverant would be saved, just as the group had fought so hard for. Unfortunately, they had learned more than they were supposed to. Sheena's appearance and the revelation of the Tethe'alla had been problematic, but it should be too late for them to do anything about it. At full power, Kratos knew he wouldn't have a problem killing Sheena. That wasn't the only problem though.

The angel walked down the path back to the inn thinking about his options. Perhaps he could continue acting like a mercenary until Remiel took Colette away. She and Remiel would leave, Kratos would return to Iselia with them, and then disappear. Lloyd would be able live his life, not having to know about his father's true past. Although, if Mithos came like the leader had planned, he'd have no choice but to fight his own son.

Another option came to his mind. If he could prevent Lloyd's group from reaching the tower then he wouldn't have to worry about them dying no matter what. Although, If they managed to come in at the wrong time, he'd have no choice.

_Days go on forever__  
__But I have not left your side__  
__We can chase the dark together__  
__If you go then so will I_

Yuan stood outside at Hima's tip where his target had stood just moments earlier. If he failed now, they wouldn't get another chance. It shouldn't be too hard to kill several kids, but Kratos being with them was a constant problem. If it weren't for his old friend, they would have been successful several times. Back at Iselia, the Triet base, the Asgard ranch, all three of those times Kratos had to interfere stopping their plans. This time though, Yuan would strike him down first. "I won't let you down Martel," he said looking down at his ring

The blue haired seraph teleported beside Kratos, his attack already charged.

"Kratos, look out!" a voice called out. Kratos quickly glanced to his side and saw the threat. In less than a second, he pulled out his sword, and slashed it across Yuan's body. The half elf had no choice but to escape, so he teleported away. He had failed and was in no condition to oppose Cruxis any longer.

_There is nothing left of you__  
__I can see it in your eyes__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels__  
__And say the last goodbye_

The transformation was almost over. Kratos stood back watching in triumph. He had throttled the renegade's attempt on his life, brought Colette to the tower, and his son was safely away. Everything was going perfectly, until he heard the footsteps rushing up to the altar.

Before they could see him, Kratos fled from the scene. He knew Lloyd would be too stubborn to let Colette go like that, especially with their knowledge about Tethe'alla. That would mean Remiel would have to put an end to them. At least he wouldn't have to do it himself. Although, if they managed to kill the angel, that would be okay too. He never did like Remiel.

In the distance, he heard the clash of steal and magic finally stop. "How could ultimate power lose?" he heard Remiel cry, signaling the need to come back. He knew that they would try taking Colette with them, but he couldn't allow that. As much as he didn't want to, his duty forced him to fight.

Kratos returned to the altar as they were trying to coax Colette back to them. He revealed his blue wings and true identity, knowing they would have no choice but to fight. The angel drew his sword. He would face his own son, and even kill him. "Do you earnestly believe you can defeat me?"

_I keep holding onto you__  
__But I can't bring you back to life__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels__  
__Then say the last goodbye_

Mithos had finally done it. After four thousand years of failures, he had finally succeeded. All of his hard work had paid off; he had his sister back. She gazed around, but seemed to be something wrong. How could anything be wrong though?

That's when it hit him. She didn't like that body. Of course, he should have thought about sooner. He couldn't just search for a vessel she could occupy, but one that she would like as well. If she was going to be an immortal angel, then he'd have to find the perfect body for her.

Except, that wasn't the problem. No, she wasn't just rejecting the body, but she seemed to be rejecting his very ideas. After everything he had done for her, how could Martel just reject him like that? No, that couldn't be right. The stupid chosen and her friends must have done something. However, as Martel left, Mithos finally understood what she wanted. She wanted them to head to Derris-Karlan and leave the pathetic world of mortals behind them. It was so simple, why hadn't he seen it sooner?

_You're dead alive _

Yuan knew what Martel's true desire was. Mithos has perverted her pure intensions, and once again turned his back on the world that his sister loved.

_You're dead alive_

Kratos had finally made his decision. He loved his dear friend Martel greatly and wanted her back, but it wasn't worth shattering the boundaries of life and death to do so. He would side with his son and defeat his former student

You're dead alive

Mithos stood ready to fight to defend the world he and his sister envisioned. Even if it meant fighting his own friends, he would do it. They had been corrupted by Lloyd's unrealistic ideals. He would put an end to them at last, and then focus on Martel once more.

_You're dead alive_

Martel hated all the things she saw his brother do from inside the seed, but there was nothing she could do. She could only exist and watch. Now that she finally had a chance to talk to his brother she hoped she could change him, but he wouldn't listen. As much as she hated to, she used what was left of her strength to tell Colette to stop Mithos no matter what it took.

_There is nothing left of you__  
__I can see it in your eyes__  
__Sing the anthem of the angels__  
__And say the last goodbye_

Kratos had no doubts in his mind now. The final battle approached. They knew once they entered the teleported, there was no turning back. "To atone for allowing this twisted world to exist, I will fight with everything I have. And win"

He wished he could have found another way to stop Mithos, but death was the only solution. He sympathized with his former student for wanting a place to call his own, but even so, that was no excuse. "But that is not an excuse for the things we have done. It is merely a motive, not a justification."  
The angel fought harder than he ever had before to save the world he had helped to ruin. Pushing all fears and doubts away, he found true meaning in what he was fighting for. No longer was he second guessing his motives, but now he knew what he had to do. He had to kill Mithos.

_I keep holding onto you__  
__But I can't bring you back to life_

It was over. Mithos was reduced to nothing but the soul that lived on in his cruxis crystal.

"Farewell, my shadow. You, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow. I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again. I will continue to choose this path!"

_  
__Sing the anthem of the angels__  
__And say the last goodbye_

"Good bye Kratos Aurion, my friend."

_Sing the anthem of the angels__  
__And say the last goodbye_

"Good bye Yuan Ka-fai my friend


End file.
